Puck and Rachel take on my iPod
by harryfan24
Summary: An iPod shuffle challenge. A series of drabbles all focused on Puck/Rachel. All take place in high school. Mentions of Finn, but not very prominent. Rated T for language.


**AN: So I was really bored, and I reached for my iPod when I thought of doing this. Of course I had to do it Glee themed too! I mean no Glee until April!? :( What am I going to do!?**

**I knew this was going to awesome though when the first song came on and it was a Glee one. That was epic. :) These are just really random drabbles. Sorry if they are choppy or edited badly. I made sure to stick to the rules and only wrote/edited during the song. Oh and this is strictly Puck x Rachel. Of course! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING! ...though I wouldn't mind owning Puck...but alas wishful thinking.**

_You Can't Always Get What You Want_ Preformed By: The Cast of Glee

At first it seemed to me that Quinn was what I wanted. She was perfect. She was a cheerleader and I was a football player. What else could be more of a cliche? Two hot people that are just meant to to be together. Those are just the basic rules of high school. Popular people with other popular people. And Quinn and I. We were popular.  
But then I met her. I hated her for the longest time. Honestly I did. I really have no clue when it changed though. Maybe it was when I finally listened to her singing a song with such passion and I thought wow, she is really meaning that. Oh shut up. You know what I mean.

I cannot picture my life without her now though. Not having her would be like...not having air. When the hell did Rachel Berry turn into something that I needed?

* * *

_Helena_ Preformed By: My Chemical Romance

That day. The one where Finn found out. It was horrible. He said the worst thing anyone had ever said to me.

"You're dead to me."  
What the hell man? I thought we were best bros. Brothers or whatever. Honestly, I didn't think it would affect him that much. I mean it affected him way less when he found out I was the father of Quinn's baby. But no I tell him I am in love with Rachel and he freaks out. He doesn't even deserve her. Rachel told me how he used her. Or at least led her on. What the fuck Finn. No one should do that. How the hell are you always considered the better one? Huh? I would never do that to her. Well you know what. I am over it. I have to be.

* * *

_Kiss Me_ Preformed By: Sixpence None the Richer

Our first kiss. Wow. What a mess. I hadn't even planned it. We weren't even dating at the time. I mean I would assume something like this, for Rachel, should be when two people are together. But Rachel honestly says it was one of the greatest moments of her life, right behind her winning a Tony [Which she assures me is bound to happen very soon]

I was driving home from a Glee club rehearsal when I saw her little hybrid car pulled over to the side of the road with her standing by one of the back tires. I pulled to the side to go over and help her and she insisted she had it. But we both knew she didn't. So I looked and saw she had a flat. I was leaning back up when she planted one on me.  
Just like that. She randomly kissed me.

* * *

_Across the Universe_ Preformed By: The Beatles

Rachel always tells me that the world is a big place. I don't really understand why she does. She just randomly brings it up. All the time.

The other night we were eating dinner at her house, her dads where eating out, and she randomly was like "Noah, the world is so very big. So, in turn, the universe is so much bigger." I just stared at her for a view minutes. I honestly had no clue what she was talking about. I had thought the question I asked her was what she wanted to sing at the next Glee club rehearsal and she responded with some philosophical crap.

Don't get me wrong. I agree with whatever her rambling is. Even if it is weird. I just agree with whatever comes out of her mouth because I know she would have thought it out thoroughly and whatever. And also because I love the stupid little universe loving freak.

* * *

_Paparazzi _Preformed By: Lady Gaga

Rachel is always telling me how when she is a Broadway star people are going to follow her around wherever she goes, so that would mean people would also follow me around because I am with her. So she did the most insane thing ever. That geek who is always trying to get into her pants (not happening, I will kick his ass before that happens) she hired him. To follow me. Yup, my girlfriend is insane.

I was in gym class when I saw him sitting in the bleachers. Just watching me. Sitting there. Watching me. I hadn't really thought much of it, I just thought he decided to hop on the Kurt express or whatever. I mean who wouldn't want to stare at my guns? But nope. It gets worse.

I was going to my government class when I heard a click. The freak was taking pictures of me walking down the hall. Seriously.

I pinned him to the lockers and got it out of the little weasel that my 'loving' girlfriend had hired him to prepare myself for the horrors of being famous.

* * *

_In My Life_ Preformed By: The Beatles

Before Rachel I really don't know why I was like the way I was. I used to be a jack ass, I am still an ass. Just minus the jack part. I have no clue who Jack is...oh god. I am turning into Finn.

So, yeah. Why did I ever think it was cool to throw slushies in Rachel's face? Those damn things are so freaking cold. Why would I ever do that?

Also, hoisting that freshman up onto the flagpole. That wasn't cool. I probably wrecked his underwear or something. I don't know. He could have Calvin Klein ones or something. ...I have been hanging out with Kurt too much...stupid designer label knowledge.

* * *

_All My Loving_ Preformed By: The Beatles

Rachel went to Montreal with her dads for winter break. She was gone for a whole week. A whole freaking week. I don't care if I am whipped. A week without Rachel is like a week without...well food or something.

At first I thought I would be okay. But then she didn't call the first night and I completely lost it. I had paranoid thoughts about her leaving me. Or her deciding I wasn't good enough for her. My brain managed to morph out an elaborate scenario where Finn was up there with her and they were laughing about what a loser I was. But then the next morning she left me a message saying she fell asleep early and hadn't meant to not call. She also said that she loved me. Oh god, I am such a girl.

* * *

_Walk the Line _Preformed By: Johnny Cash

Rachel and I broke up. Once. I had accidentally done something incredibly stupid. I had lied to her. I thought it was something tiny. But nope. It was huge. And we broke up.

I hadn't even known I had done something wrong. I mean seriously if a girl asks you whether you like whatever she just did, you say yes. When Rachel asked if I thought her performance at Glee was good, I said yes. Even though I thought it was horrible. That song was ridiculous. Plus that accent she added...why? And then somehow she found out, I blame Finn. She confronted me and I denied it. Which apparently made it even worse. She shut her front door right in my face when I asked her what her problem was.

The old me would have said screw it and gone right to Santana's door for some consoling, but no. I just couldn't do it. Santana was a bitch anyways, Rachel was so much nicer.

I didn't even leave her driveway. I just grabbed my guitar and started serenading her window. By the chorus she was outside kissing me. Thank you Johnny Cash. I do walk that damn line.

* * *

_Smile _Preformed By: The Cast of Glee

For the longest time I couldn't even look at Finn. Yeah, I felt guilty about betraying his trust. But the thing that really hurt was that he made Rachel feel so used. He jerked her around and that just made me want to kick his ass. But honestly, I had done enough to the poor guy.

Though I must admit the other day in Chemistry I saw that Finn got a 62 on his Test. I got an 83, (with Rachel's help of course) But seriously. A 65? What a moron. I took pleasure in the fact that he is a stupid oaf. A stupid oaf that doesn't have Rachel. Aha take that Mr. Perfect. Yeah whatever, call me a horrible person...but that won't stop me from smiling.

* * *

_City of Blinding Lights_ Preformed By: U2

So my life is great. It is. I don't mean to sound corny or anything. But it is. Whatever. Put me on the damn hallmark channel or something. I have a great, though psychotic girlfriend, a great family and all that other crap. I am also hot. Which is a definite plus. I am also a kick ass kisser. But if I get into that then we would be here forever. Literally. But the part I am just so stunned about is my girlfriend. I still don't understand why she would go for someone like me.

She could have had Finn. He is like the...1st prize, huge trophy. I am just the 7th place loser metal thing. I don't understand. But heck, why should I question it? She loves me for me...or my musical skills but to Rachel they are one in the same.

I just cannot help but feel stunned by her. She is this amazing talent; this amazing person. She preforms with all of her heart. She helps people and even though she may seem like a bitch at times, you just have to look at her closer. She really does care.

My mom also loves her, which is a plus. Rachel has these huge goals and whenever she talks about them my mom's face swells into this huge smile and I swear she looks like she is glowing. Plus, my mom always wanted me to be happy and she thinks Rachel can do that, being Jewish also helps and all.

But whenever I look at her I cannot help but feel like I am looking at this bright light and it is just blinding me with its greatness. Cheesy much. Yeah, but whatever.


End file.
